Survivre quand l'on meurt
by flowerk
Summary: Alors que Spencer Reid revient chez lui, une surprise de taille l'attend. Un homme obsédé par lui l'enlève et sa survie dépendra de l'efficacité de son équipe et de la sienne. L'équipe devra le trouver avant qu'il ne soit perdu à jamais. Y arriveront-ils?
1. Chapter 1

Survivre quand l'on meurt

Chapitre 1

C'était un vendredi comme tous les autres; normal. Enfin, normal pour la plupart des gens, mais pas pour l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans son petit appartement qu'il louait depuis plusieurs années. L'appartement se trouvait dans un quartier tranquille où il ne se passait jamais rien. La plupart des voisins étaient des personnes âgées qui ne sortaient dehors que peu de fois dans une semaine. L'homme en question revenait d'un long voyage de travail. L'homme avait vu plusieurs horreurs lors de ce voyage, si l'on peut qualifier deux longues semaines à la recherche d'un tueur en série qui enlevait ses victimes le soir lorsqu'elles rentraient chez elles pour ensuite les tuer après les avoir torturées de voyage. Ces voyages étaient devenus depuis longtemps une routine pour l'homme même s'ils étaient tous différents les uns des autres. Chaque cas était à la fois si différent et si similaire. Les cas étaient différents, car le tueur n'était jamais le même et similaire, car cela restait des meurtres et de cas à résoudre. L'homme qui louait l'appartement était Spencer Reid, un agent du FBI et plus précisément un membre du BAU à Quantico. Spencer Reid posa ses clés sur le meuble près de la porte d'entrée après avoir verrouillé cette dernière. Il était épuisé. Les deux semaines n'avaient pas été de tout repos. Il leur avait été difficile d'attraper le tueur, mais ils l'avaient finalement arrêté. Il avait tué et torturé six femmes avant qu'ils ne l'attrapent. Les cas n'étaient jamais faciles, mais certains l'étaient encore moins que d'autres.

Reid déposa ses choses dans le petit salon et s'assit sur le sofa. Il ferma les yeux et se massa la tempe en prenant une respiration. Ce cas de deux semaines l'avait épuisé mentalement et physiquement. Le tueur n'avait presque pas laissé de traces derrière lui et il avait été difficile d'en faire le profile. Comme il tuait avec rapidité plusieurs victimes, il n'avait pu trouver le temps de dormir ou de bien manger. Le tueur agissait trop rapidement pour leur laisser un moment de répit. Le reste de l'équipe était tout aussi fatigué. Le leader de l'équipe, Aaron Hotchner, leur avait heureusement donné la fin de semaine de congé. C'était si rare pour eux d'avoir des journées de congés, à croire que les tueurs en séries existaient par centaine. Reid avait prévu pour ces deux jours de dormir et de lire, mais surtout de dormir. Dans l'avion, Morgan avait tenté de le convaincre de sortir le samedi soir avec le reste de l'équipe, mais Reid avait refusé prétextant être occupé. Tous savaient que Reid n'avait rien de prévu mais ils n'avaient pas insisté. Ces derniers temps, il était rare qu'ils insistaient car ils connaissaient que trop bien le jeune agent. Il était extrêmement têtu lorsqu'il voulait.

Il était tard dans la soirée lorsque Reid décida enfin de bouger. Son estomac criait déjà depuis plusieurs heures alors il se prépara du macaroni au fromage qu'il mangeait devant un épisode de Star Trek qu'il avait déjà vu à maintes reprises. Lorsqu' il eut terminé de manger, il prit rapidement une douche pour retourner au salon s'étendre sur le sofa. Il préférait s'installer au salon que de s'étendre dans son car la chambre à coucher ne contenait aucune télévision pour écouter Star Trek. Reid était sur le point de s'endormir lorsque son téléphone cellulaire se mit à sonner et à vibrer. Légèrement désorienté, il prit quelques secondes avant de décrocher.

- Reid, répondit-il.

- Reid, c'est Hotch, dit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? demanda Reid d'une voix légèrement endormi.

- J'espère que je ne te réveille pas, commença Hotch.

- Non, je ne faisais que regarder la télévision. Est-ce que nous avons un autre cas?

- Non, je voulais seulement savoir si tu allais bien. Dans l'avion, tu n'avais pas l'air très bien. Alors si tu as besoin de quelques jours de repos de plus, tu peux les prendre. Je sais que tu as travaillé très fort ses deux dernières semaines, poursuivit Hotch.

- Je vais bien et je n'ai pas besoin d'autres journées de congé, dit Reid.

- Tu es certain? Demanda Hotch.

- Oui, confirma Reid.

Reid était tellement fatigué que ses sens en étaient affaiblis. Il n'entendit pas le bruit fort d'un objet frappant durement contre un autre. Il n'entendit pas les pas d'une personne qui venait d'entrer dans son appartement. Il n'entendit pas cette personne se diriger vers le salon où il était assis. Mais il sentit un objet froid et pointu sur sa nuque. Reid se raidit aussitôt et cessa de parler alors qu'il essayait de convaincre Hotch qu'il allait bien. L'inconnu, dans un murmure, ordonna à Reid de raccrocher sans rien essayer. Il le menaça de le tuer s'il essayait quoique se soit.

- Euh...Hotch...je dois te laisser. À lundi matin, dit Reid nerveusement.

Il raccrocha sans laisser le temps à Hotch de dire un mot. L'inconnu prit d'une main le cellulaire Reid. L'autre main était toujours occupée à tenir contre la nuque de Reid un objet tranchant, une lame. Il força Reid à se lever et le força à lui faire face. L'homme prit Reid par le cou et posa la lame sous son menton. Il appuya sur la lame jusqu'à ce qu'elle tranche légèrement la peau de Reid laissant échapper quelques gouttes de sang. Ce dernier tentait de contrôler sa peur, mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Ils évoquaient une telle crainte que l'homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire dément. Reid n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche pour poser la question qu'il avait en tête depuis que l'inconnu avait fait son apparition.

- Qui...qui êtes-vous? réussit-il à demander.

- Tu peux m'appeler Vincent, répondit l'inconnu.

- Que voulez-vous? demanda Reid tout aussi effrayé.

- Toi, dit-il sans rien ajouter.

Ce mot terrifia Reid. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Encore moins être la victime d'un malade obsessionnel. Il avait l'habitude de traquer les criminels, les meurtriers et les tueurs en séries. Être une victime était tout autre chose. Quelque chose qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Reid en profita, lorsque l'homme desserra sa poigne sur lui, pour se défiler. Il s'éloigna de son agresseur et tenta de rejoindre la porte d'entrée pour fuir, mais l'homme était trop rapide pour lui. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la porte, il fut violement poussé dans le dos par l'intrus. Reid s'étendit de tout son long sur le sol dût à la force de l'impact. L'homme le maintenait au sol avec force. Reid avait beau essayer de se défaire de la prise de l'homme, il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Son agresseur était beaucoup plus fort que lui. C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir suivit les cours d'auto-défense que Morgan lui avait à plusieurs reprises offerts. L'homme qui était assis sur lui passa doucement presque affectueusement sa main dans les cheveux de Reid comme pour le rassurer ce qui créa en réalité l'effet contraire.

- Maintenant, tu vas te calmer ou tu vas vraiment avoir mal, Spence, lui murmura l'homme à son oreille. Tu vas gentiment te lever et me suivre sans faire d'histoire. Compris?

Reid n'eut nul autre choix que d'acquiescer lorsqu'il sentit la lame couper plus en profondeur sur sa nuque. Vincent se leva et Reid en fit de même. Vincent mit son bras autour de la taille de Reid tout en tenant la lame tranchante dans son autre main. Reid n'avait pas le choix, il devait suivre l'homme malgré sa réticence. S'il désobéissait, il ne savait pas comment réagirait l'homme. Il savait qu'il pouvait essayer de profiler son agresseur, mais il n'arrivait à se concentrer. De plus, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre sa vie en faisant un geste qui déplairait à cette personne ou en disant quelque chose qui le provoquerait. Ils sortirent de l'appartement doucement. Vincent l'amena vers un van bleu. Il ouvrit la porte et poussa Reid à l'intérieur et l'assomma avec une telle qu'il perdit conscience. Puis, il s'assit à l'avant côté conducteur et il démarra le véhicule.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Hotch était inquiet, inquiet pour Reid qui n'avait jamais eu une vie facile que ce soit à cause des tourmentassions des autres envers lui ou que ce soit plus récemment son enlèvement ou même cette addiction à une certaine drogue, le Dilaudid. C'était dans son rôle de chef d'équipe de s'inquiéter pour ses agents, mais pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, il lui était beaucoup plus facile de s'inquiéter pour le plus jeune de l'équipe. Reid était comme le bébé de la famille et tout le monde ne pouvait que l'aimer.

Lorsqu' il avait parlé à Reid, plusieurs minutes plus tôt, ce dernier avait l'air nerveux et pressé, voir évasif. Il n'avait pas particulièrement aimé la réponse de Reid. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle il lui avait raccroché au nez. Hotch savait que quelque chose clochait. Le ton de son agent n'avait rien de rassurant, tout le contraire. Il savait que Reid vivait des moments difficiles et il comprenait son désir de rester seul, mais quelque chose lui disait que c'était plus que cela. Pourtant, Reid savait que la meilleure façon de passer à travers ces moments était d'en discuter et non d'essayer de tout régler seul. Depuis qu'il allait aux réunions anonymes pour parler de sa dépense passée avec des personnes dont le problème était similaire, il était plus ouvert. Il acceptait plus l'aide offerte par les autres même s'il essayait de se convaincre qu'il n'avait besoin de personne. Il commençait à réaliser qu'il n'était pas seul et que d'autres personnes tenaient à lui. Reid, depuis le départ précipité de Gideon, parlait plus avec Hotch qui remplaça d'une certaine manière Gideon. Morgan était à l'écoute lui aussi mais jamais avec autant de sérieux que Hotch. Reid ne voulait pas vraiment parler de ses problèmes avec les femmes de l'équipe, il avait besoin d'une aide masculine, quelqu'un pour le comprendre. Et il ne se sentait pas très à l'aise avec Rossi, la nouvelle acquisition du Bureau, pour parler de problèmes personnels.

Il était tard et l'agent Hotchner était toujours éveillé, couché dans son lit les deux yeux grands ouverts. Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Reid qui le tenait éveillé, quelque chose qui le troublait et l'inquiétait. Soudainement, il se leva et s'habilla en toute vitesse. Il devait vérifier que tout allait bien. Il commença même à songer au pire. « Et s'il avait essayé de..., pensa Hotch sans poursuivre son idée.» Il l'a chassa rapidement ou du moins essaya de se convaincre que Reid ne serait pas capable de commettre un tel acte. Avant de quitter pour aller chez Reid, il essaya de lui téléphoner mais sans succès. Il était tard dans la soirée et il était probable qu'il soit endormi. Il allait tout de même y aller juste pour en avoir le cœur net. Il s'en faisait probablement pour rien et allait sûrement tirer Reid du lit en arrivant chez lui à l'improviste.

Hotch avait perdu suffisamment de personnes au sein de son équipe et il ne voulait pas en perdre une autre. D'abord, il y avait eu Elle puis Gideon. Tous deux avaient vécu un traumatisme qui leur empêchait de faire le travail comme il le devait. Ils avaient tous deux démissionnés. Hotch faisait de son mieux pour garder l'équipe unie.

Il arriva rapidement devant le bloc appartement de Reid et stationna la voiture devant l'entrée. Il vit de la lumière à la troisième fenêtre en partant de droite à gauche du deuxième étage; l'appartement que Reid louait. Hotch se décida à sortir de la voiture, encouragé par la lumière. Il marcha vers l'entrée du bloc appartements et sous le numéro 6, il appuya sur la petite sonnette. Il attendit quelques minutes avant de sonner à nouveau, mais toujours aucune réponse. «Il a dû oublier de fermer la lumière avant de s'endormir, songea Hotch».

Aaron Hotchner attendit encore quelques minutes avant de retourner à sa voiture pour retourner chez lui. Il conduisit jusqu'à chez lui et à son arrivée, il essaya une dernière fois de rejoindre Reid. Ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas au téléphone. Hotch se dit qu'il devait dormir ou voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. «Leur discussion ne serait que partie remise, pensa-t-il.» Alors que Hotch entra dans sa chambre, il constata qu'il était vraiment tard et décida de se mettre au lit s'il voulait aller chercher son fils, Jack, de bonne heure pour passer la fin de semaine avec lui. Il ne profitait pas assez des moments qu'il avait avec son fils qu'il voyait de moins en moins à cause de son travail. Il s'endormit dans son lit en pensa à lui.

Pendant ce temps, un homme dans la trentaine conduisait dans les rues désertes près de Prince William Forest Park. L'homme était grand, il mesurait environ six pieds deux pouces. Sa stature était assez imposante. Il était fort malgré le manque de muscle lorsqu'on le regardait. Bien qu'il fût grand et large, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air menaçant. Ses yeux étaient d'un brun chocolat et doux. Il avait les cheveux coupés courts d'un blond blé. Ses traits n'étaient ni sévère ni fâché, ils étaient plutôt doux et angélique. L'homme ressemblait à un dieu grec habillé de vêtements sombre pour passer inaperçu. Le van qu'il conduisait était elle aussi de couleur foncée. Il voulait se fondre dans le décor.

L'homme était particulièrement de bonne humeur. Son plan avait fonctionné comme prévu. Il avait passé plusieurs mois à admirer et à suivre sa proie. Il avait noté ses moindres faits et gestes pour préparer son plan qui pris quelques jours à mettre en place et quelques heures à réaliser. Tout c'était passé sans inconvénient même si à un certain moment il avait cru que tout allait échouer. Il avait rapidement repris le contrôle de la situation.

Le conducteur du van se rappela la première fois qu'il avait vu sa proie. C'était dans un café non loin de sa résidence. Il l'avait vu assis à une table, seul, buvant un café tout en lisant ce qui semblait être un rapport quelconque. Il l'avait observé jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte le café. Le conducteur était retourné le jour d'après à ce même café et à cette même heure pour voir si la personne était là. Heureusement pour lui, elle y était toujours buvant un café. La personne y allait à chaque jour et à la même heure. L'homme avait su en la voyant qu'il la désirait plus que tout ce qu'il avait pu désirer dans sa vie. Il avait observé l'homme sans jamais l'aborder. Il l'avait presque fait, mais il préférait pour l'instant la relation à distance qu'il avait créée avec sa proie sans qu'elle ne le sache. Il avait appris un jour que sa proie s'appelait Spencer Reid. Il l'avait de nombreuses fois suivi jusqu'à son appartement discrètement sans jamais attirer l'attention sur lui. Vincent Garner était un homme discret et ce malgré sa forte taille. Personne ne se souciait de lui, il était invisible aux yeux de tous sauf aux yeux de Spencer. Il savait que Spencer allait le comprendre. Il était fait pour lui. Dans les premières semaines, Vincent suivait Spencer Reid toute la journée sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Il avait rapidement appris que Spencer faisait parti du FBI ce qui l'attirait encore plus. Il apprit également qu'il était souvent à l'extérieur de la ville. Il avait donc adapté son horaire de travail en conséquence. Il savait tout de Reid ou presque. Il avait fait de son côté des recherches personnelles à son sujet.

Vincent Garner conduisait depuis quelques heures lorsqu'il s'arrêta dans l'entrée de garage d'une vieille et petite maison. Elle était identique à toutes les autres maisons qui se trouvaient sur la rue. Elle était faite en brique beige, les trois fenêtres qu'on pouvait voir de face étaient petites. Il y avait de longs rideaux sombres qui les couvraient à l'intérieur. On ne pouvait pas voir dans la maison. La porte d'entrée était brune et n'avait aucune fenêtre. La maison ne semblait pas avoir de sous sol et elle paraissait inhabitée car le terrain ainsi que la demeure n'était pas entretenue. Garner débarqua du véhicule et ouvrit la valise d'où il sortit un homme inconscient après avoir vérifier que personne n'était dehors. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de la maison. Il le déposa sur un grand lit dans l'une des quelques pièces de la maison. Il lui attacha solidement les mains au dessus de sa tête après les barreaux du lit. Il regarda l'homme inconscient avant de déposer un baiser sur front. Il quitta par la suite la pièce et verrouilla la porte pour empêcher que sa proie ne s'échappe à son réveil.

Spencer Reid était étendu, attaché, sur le grand lit. Il était toujours inconscient à cause du coup reçu à la tête plus tôt dans la soirée. Il semblait paisible, dans un sommeil profond. Il ne se doutait nullement des projets de son agresseur. Il était pour le moment dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Spencer Reid se réveilla avec un énorme mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux et le regretta dès les premières secondes. Tout lui était flou et tournait autour de lui. L'étourdissement s'estompa et ce qui l'entoura devint de plus en plus clair. Il resta couché sur ce qui lui semblait être un lit et il regarda autour de lui. La panique s'empara de lui lorsqu'il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il était. Il n'était plus dans son appartement. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il faisait dans cet endroit mais le souvenir de la nuit précédente lui revint en tête. Quelqu'un c'était introduit dans son logement et l'avait enlevé. Reid ne savait pas qui cette personne était ni pourquoi elle l'avait enlevé. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il se trouvait dans une petite chambre où il n'y avait qu'un lit pour seul meuble. La pièce était beige et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre ni de décoration que ce soit sur les murs ou que ce soit des meubles. Il y avait porte brune en face de lui, à l'autre bout du lit. Il essaya de se lever du lit mais il constata qu'il y était attaché. La seule chose qu'il put faire fût de s'asseoir, bien que la position dans laquelle il était désormais placé lui fût énormément inconfortable. Il avait les mains attachées aux poteaux du lit, au-dessus de sa tête. Reid tenta à maintes reprises de se défaire des liens qui le retenaient au lit, mais en vain; ils étaient trop solidement attachés. Alors qu'il était toujours en train d'essayer de s'échapper la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement.

Vincent Garner venait de se réveiller après avoir passé une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il avait hâte de rendre visite à son nouvel invité. Jamais il n'avait été autant impatient. Garner se leva et commença à se préparer. Il voulait se mettre beau pour son invité tant attendu. Une fois lavé et habillé, il se rendit au sous-sol où il y avait installé Reid. Il lui avait été très facile d'enlever le jeune homme. Il ne lui avait pas longtemps résisté et d'ici peu il n'allait plus essayer de résister du tout. Il allait lui obéir après ce que Garner avait de prévu pour lui. Et il le posséderait corps et âme.

Dans le sous-sol de la maison, il n'y avait aucun meuble, aucune décoration. Le sous-sol ne semblait pas terminé même s'il paraissait vieux et mal entretenu. Les murs étaient en bois et étaient mal isolés. Le sol était recouvert d'un tapis gris. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait une porte de bois avec plusieurs verrous. Garner s'en approcha et déverrouilla la porte. Il ouvrit, lentement, la porte. Il ne pénétra pas immédiatement dans la petite chambre. Il admira quelques minutes Reid qui était assis sur le lit, les mains attachées au-dessus de sa tête. Garner se sentit plus qu'attirer par la vulnérabilité de sa nouvelle acquisition. Doucement, il se rapprocha du lit et de Reid qui était terrifié. Reid ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait et cela lui faisait peur. Il ne savait rien sur la personne qui l'avait enlevé, ce n'était pas comme avec Tobias Hankel. Cette fois-ci serait bien différente et Reid s'en doutait. Il ressentait que son agresseur était en contrôle et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était pas son premier enlèvement.

Garner se rapprocha de plus en plus de Reid. Reid ne trouva rien à dire. Il avait trop peur pour dire quoi que ce soit. Garner quant à lui semblait prendre plaisir à voir sa victime se tortiller pour se défaire des liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Garner s'arrêta en face du lit et regarda Reid avec intensité. Ce dernier se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise sous le regard de son kidnappeur. Finalement, Reid réussit à trouver la force de parler.

- Que me voulez-vous? demanda Reid d'une faible voix qui tremblait légèrement.

- Ce que je veux? demanda Garner et Reid hocha la tête. C'est toi que je veux Spencer Reid et je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors tu vas être un gentil garçon et obéir sinon tu risque de souffrir. Et je suis persuadé que n'aimerais pas ça.

Spencer Reid ne savait comment réagir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cet homme allait le faire souffrir et il en était plus que conscient maintenant. Il se sentait si vulnérable et impuissant face à cet homme si imposant. Il le regarda, dans les yeux, craintif. Malgré toute cette peur, il devait analyser la situation ainsi que son agresseur ce qui n'était pas facile vue la situation dans laquelle il était. Ce n'était pas comme au bureau où il était en sécurité.

- Tu vas commencer par me faire à manger comme le gentil petit esclave que tu es et après on verra comment les choses se passe, lui dit Garner en s'approchant de Reid pour le détacher. Mais si tu essais quoique ce soit tu vas le regretter amèrement.

Vincent Garner défit les liens de Reid et il le traina par le bras jusqu'à la cuisine. Reid n'offrit aucune résistance ne voulant pas être foudroyé par la colère de Garner. Il ne savait comment ce dernier pouvait réagir. Et puis faire la cuisine n'était pas pour le moment une si grande torture même s'il n'était pas très doué. Garner lui montra tout le nécessaire pour cuisiner. Il l'avertit que s'il tentait quelque chose, il aurait mal, affreusement mal. Pour être sûr qu'il ne tente rien, il sortit un revolver de l'un des tiroirs d'un meuble de cuisine. Il s'assit sur l'une des chaises et fit signe avec le revolver de commencer à préparer quelque chose et vite.

Reid ouvrit le réfrigérateur d'une main tremblante et regarda son contenu. Il en sortit quelques légumes. Il les déposa sur le comptoir et sortit du garde-manger de la sauce tomate ainsi que des pâtes. Une heure plus tard, Reid déposa une assiette de spaghettis devant Garner. Il avait fait de son mieux avec ce qu'il avait pour faire un repas à l'homme. Garner le regarda et lui dit de s'en servir une assiette, de cette façon il pourrait voir s'il avait empoisonné la nourriture ou s'il y avait fait autre chose. Garner prit une bouchée méfiant et en prit une autre et une autre jusqu'à ce que l'assiette fut vide. Quant à Reid, il ne toucha pas à l'assiette trop préoccupé à observer la réaction de Garner.

- Mange, lui ordonna Garner qui se leva pour se resservir une assiette de spaghettis.

Lentement, Reid prit une fourchette et commença à manger. Rapidement, il réalisa qu'il avait très faim. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il attendit que Garner termine de manger pour faire le moindre mouvement.

- Maintenant, tu vas me laver toute cette vaisselle, lui dit Garner qui terminait sa dernière bouchée.

Alors que Reid toujours silencieux lavait la vaisselle, Garner observait ses moindres mouvements toujours le révolver en main. Puis, un verre glissa des mains de Reid et vint s'écraser sur le sol. Le verre se brisa en plusieurs morceaux et Reid se figea craignant le pire. D'un mouvement vif, Garner se leva de sa chaise rouge de colère et agrippa Reid par le cou. Surpris, ce dernier lâcha ce qu'il avait en main. L'assiette s'écrasa elle aussi au sol pour se briser sous l'impact. La colère de Garner ne fit qu'augmenter. La poigne qu'il avait sur le cou de Reid se serra. Il poussa Reid au sol avec sa main et il vint s'étendre dans les morceaux coupants des restants du verre et de l'assiette. Il se coupa les doigts et quelques égratignures apparurent sur ses joues.

- Tu vas me ramasser ce dégât au plus vite! Espèce de bon à rien! Aller ramasse! Et avec tes mains! cria Garner.

Reid fit ce que Garner lui demanda malgré la douleur qu'il éprouvait. Le verre le coupa à maintes reprises. Il tenta de prendre dans ses mains sanglantes le restant de verre, mais il avait tellement mal qu'il le laissa tomber au sol alors qu'il approchait de la poubelle. Garner bouillait de colère. Il lui donna un coup de pied au ventre alors que Reid se pencha pour ramasser le dégât. Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement pour Reid et finalement il réussit à tout nettoyer. À peine avait-il terminé de tout nettoyer que Garner le saisit avec une pogne de fer par le bras et le traina au sous-sol dans sa nouvelle chambre. Dans la chambre, il le poussa violement au sol et commença à le battre. Les coups de poing et les coups de pied s'abattirent sur Reid qui tentait aussi bien qu'il le pouvait de se protéger. Il supplia Garner de cesser mais ce dernier n'entendit rien. La colère qu'il éprouvait était trop forte. Garner lui lança toutes les insultes qu'il pouvait avant de se calmer.

Garner sembla réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et s'arrêta net dans son mouvement pour frapper Reid. Il tomba à genou aux côtés de Reid qui était à présent inconscient. Il le prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à le bercer tout en murmurant des mots de réconfort. Après plusieurs minutes, Garner se leva et prit Reid dans ses bras pour le déposer sur le lit. Il lui attacha les mains et sortit de la pièce. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et la verrouilla.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Hotch se réveilla ce matin-là sans se douter qu'un de ses agents se faisait présentement torturé par un homme à l'esprit tordu. L'agent Aaron Hotchner se faisait beaucoup de soucie pour Reid qui ne répondait à aucun de ses appels et qui ignorait sa présence devant la porte de son appartement. Hotch était inquiet. Il avait appelé et il s'était présenté chez lui, mais Reid ne donnait aucun signe de vie. Deux jours passèrent ainsi, sans nouvelle. Certes, Reid n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre. Peut-être même qu'il n'était pas chez lui, cela expliquerait qu'il ne donne aucune nouvelle.

Le dimanche soir, les inquiétudes de Hotch disparurent lorsqu'il reçut un appel de Reid. Il l'avait téléphoné pour lui demander un congé d'une durée indéterminée, car il devait rejoindre sa mère à Las Vegas où elle était hospitalisée pour sa schizophrénie. D'après ce que Reid lui avait confié, elle allait de moins en moins bien. Sa maladie prenait de plus en plus le dessus. Elle avait besoin de lui. Reid lui assura qu'il allait bien, malgré tout. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa mère et il devait être auprès d'elle. Hotch lui accorda son congé et réclama en retour des nouvelles de lui et de sa mère. Même si l'appel de Reid semblait forcé et dépourvu d'émotion, Hotch était satisfait de l'entendre et de constater que le comportement de son plus jeune agent était dû à sa peur; peur de voir sa mère dans cet état, peur de la perdre.

Le lundi matin, c'était le retour à la réalité pour toute l'équipe composée des agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss et JJ. Au BAU, beaucoup de travaux les attendaient. Jennifer Jareau, plus connue sous le surnom de JJ, avait dès son arrivée commencé à préparer la salle de conférence où elle plaça soigneusement tous les documents requis pour la prochaine enquête de l'équipe. Alors que JJ préparait le tout, Hotch fit son entrée dans la grande salle avec plusieurs bureaux. En passant devant la salle de conférence, il salua JJ avant de disparaître dans son bureau. Un peu plus tard, Rossi traversa à son tour la salle avant de s'arrêter devant la salle de conférence où il vit JJ qui préparait les dossiers. Comme il savait que cela signifiait qu'ils allaient avoir une autre enquête il décida de rejoindre sa collègue dans la salle et commença à lire le dossier qu'elle avait mis devant sa place. L'agent David Rossi était à la fois leur nouveau et leur plus ancien agent au BAU. Il avait récemment abandonné sa retraite pour retourner au BAU pour terminer ce qu'il y avait commencé. Il avait remplacé Jason Gideon qui était parti sans explication, mais tous se doutaient des raisons de son départ précipité. Rossi, bien qu'il fût de son temps le meilleur profileur, dût s'ajuster aux nombreux changements qui ont été faits au cours des années. En son temps, ils travaillaient en solitaire alors qu'à présent c'était un travail d'équipe où ils partageaient leurs pensées sur le sujet lors d'enquêtes.

La prochaine personne à faire son apparition dans les bureaux du BAU fut l'agent Emily Prentiss qui était une nouvelle recrue dans l'équipe même si cela faisait déjà de nombreux mois qu'elle y avait été transférée. Contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient, Prentiss avait mérité sa place au sein de l'équipe. Elle avait fait ses preuves dès le début. Elle était capable d'en prendre et elle l'avait certainement prouvée lors du cas Benjamin Cyrus. Elle n'était pas une froussarde et comptait bien montrer à ses supérieurs et aux autres qu'elle avait fait ses preuves au sein de l'équipe. Prentiss rejoignit JJ et Rossi dans la salle de conférence et commença elle aussi la lecture du dossier posé sur la table de la salle. Prentiss fut vite rejoint de l'irrésistible tombeur Derek Morgan lui aussi profileur et membre de l'équipe. Morgan était séducteur, il flirtait sans arrêt et ne sortait jamais deux fois avec la même femme. Malgré tout il était doué dans son métier mais il ne faisait pas confiance à n'importe qui et il était très protecteur envers ceux qui sont chers à ses yeux particulièrement Garcia et Reid. S'il ne faisait pas confiance facilement, c'était en raison d'une horrible expérience lorsqu'il était adolescent. Enfin bref, il était déterminé, efficace et bel homme. Une dernière personne rejoignit l'équipe dans la salle avant que JJ ne commence l'exposé et se fut Aaron Hotchner, le chef de l'équipe. Ce dernier ne souriait pas souvent et encore moins depuis son divorce avec Haley. Il ne laissait que très rarement ses émotions prendre le dessus sur la raison. Il était un bon leader pour l'équipe pour ne pas dire le meilleur.

Toute l'équipe semblait attendre une autre personne, mais cette personne ne vint pas. Et seul Hotch le savait. Tous se demandaient où était Spencer Reid, le plus jeune du groupe. Hotch, comme si rien n'était, demanda à JJ de commencer l'exposé. Elle commença même si elle aurait voulu demander à son patron où était Spencer. Elle présenta la situation à l'équipe.

Durant les six derniers mois, six hommes ont été retrouvés morts dans des parcs publics tout près de Quantico, en Virginie. Ils disparaissent pour deux jours sans donner de nouvelle. Le troisième jour, ils appelaient leur employeur pour s'excuser de ne pas avoir appelé pour prévenir qu'ils ne rentreraient pas travailler dut à des problèmes personnels et pour rendre leur démission. Les six hommes n'avaient aucun parent ou d'ami proche. Ils n'ont jamais été portés disparus. D'après le rapport, le sujet recherché gardait ses victimes en vie pour une période de quatorze jours. Durant ces quatorze jours, il les torturait physiquement et émotionnellement. Des signes d'agression sexuelle ont aussi été retrouvés sur les corps. La cause de la mort était la même dans les six cas; la strangulation. D'après les photos et la recherche faite par Garcia, les victimes avaient à peu près le même âge. Ils avaient aussi en commun le physique; cheveux et yeux bruns, grand, mince et pâle. Selon les recherches de Garcia, ils avaient tous un QI supérieur à la moyenne.

À plusieurs reprises, Morgan essaya d'interrompre JJ pour poser la question que toute l'équipe se posait, mais Hotch le tut à chaque d'un regard qui voulait dire que ce n'était pas le moment. Après un temps, Morgan n'en pouvait plus, il voulait savoir où était ''Genius Boy''. Reid était son meilleur ami et il voulait à tout pris savoir si ce dernier allait bien ou non.

- Hotch, où est Reid? demanda Morgan inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, Morgan. On en reparlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, on travaille, répondit Hotch froidement.

- Alors là non! S'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec Reid, on a le droit de la savoir!

-Morgan.

- Répond et on pourra continuer.

- Reid a demandé plusieurs jours de congés pour aller voir sa mère à Vegas car elle ne va pas bien et que son état se détériore, répondit finalement Hotch.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien? demanda JJ.

- Disons qu'il est inquiet pour sa mère mais sinon je crois que dans l'ensemble il va bien. Maintenant, continuions.

Hotch leur lança un regard qui ne portait pas à discussion. JJ poursuivit sa présentation. Les victimes étaient William Carter, Philip Brown, Christopher Collins, David Doe, Ryan O'Neil et Michael Johns. Tous ces hommes avaient faits des études supérieures et ils avaient eu de bon emploi passant de médecin, à historien, à génie de maths et de physique, à biologiste, à génie informatique et à étudiant en microbiologie. Le sujet ciblait donc des hommes dans la vingtaine dont le QI se trouvait entre 150 et 180 avec un physique similaire. Une fois la présentation terminée, Rossi conclut que le sujet aimait passer du temps avec ses victimes et que le criminel allait sûrement enlever un homme d'ici peu de temps si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

- Je sais que cela peut paraître étrange, mais on dirait une description de Reid. Je veux dire, il leur ressemble étrangement, il a un QI supérieur à la moyenne, il est dans la fin vingtaine et il a des études supérieures, constata Prentiss. Je sais que c'est beaucoup de coïncidences mais se pourrait-il qu'il court un risque?

Cette question laissa toute l'équipe perplexe. Se pouvait-il vraiment que Reid soit en danger? Ou tout cela était un peu trop tiré par les cheveux. Hotch chassa cette question inquiétante de sa tête. Reid était en sécurité à Vegas. Et il le fit vite savoir au reste de l'équipe. Et pourtant ils n'en furent pas pour autant rassurés.

- Notre tueur aurait très bien pu ordonner Reid de t'appeler pour te donner cette information, répliqua Morgan.

- Si cela avait été le cas, Reid m'aurait subtilement fait savoir que quelque chose clochait.

- On a qu'à appeler l'hôpital où sa mère est hospitalisée pour savoir s'il est vraiment auprès d'elle, suggéra Rossi.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers lui. Cela semblait être la meilleure chose à faire. Mais en réalité, Hotch avait peur d'apprendre que Reid avait disparu, enlevé par un fou. Il avait peur d'apprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir, qu'il avait échoué. Aaron Hotchner n'était qu'en fait qu'un simple mortel qui ne pouvait pas tout contrôler. Si jamais quelque chose était arrivée à Reid, il s'en voudrait pour toujours de ne pas avoir été plus insistant. Il demanda à JJ de contacter l'hôpital où était placée la mère de Reid ainsi que tous les endroits où il pourrait se trouver. En attendant la réponse de JJ, il devait se concentrer sur l'enquête qu'ils menaient. Ils devaient commencer leur travail et ils ne pouvaient pas perdre toute objectivité face à ce qui a pu arriver à Reid. D'après les dossiers, leur sujet avait déjà enlevé un autre homme ou allait le faire dans les prochains jours. Il envoya Morgan et Prentiss chez Reid. Rossi, quant à lui, allait se rendre sur le lieu où la dernière victime fut retrouvée sans vie. Lorsque tous furent partis, Hotch alla s'asseoir à son bureau pour travailler la victimologie. Mais il arrivait à peine à se concentrer. Il ne cessait de penser à Reid car il sentait qu'il avait échoué. Il avait la même sensation que lorsque Reid s'était fait enlevé par Tobias Hankel. Après une heure passée à son bureau à essayer de faire quelque chose de productif, il alla voir où en était JJ dans ses recherches.

JJ était à son bureau devant plusieurs piles de documents lorsque Hotch cogna sur la porte entrouverte. Elle leva les yeux vers son patron et ce dernier n'eut même pas besoin de poser LA question qu'il en connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais il l'a posa tout de même.

- Alors, JJ, des nouvelles de Reid? Est-il à Vegas? demanda Hotch avec espoir.

JJ cherchait ses mots, elle n'arrivait pas à en placer un seul. Chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche aucun son n'en sortait. Puis finalement, elle réussit à trouver, mais c'était tellement difficile à dire et à croire.

- Hotch…, commença-t-elle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

- Hotch...je suis désolée, se fut tout ce que JJ dit.

Hotch n'avait pas besoin d'entendre la suite. Il savait ce que ces mots voulaient dire. Reid n'était pas à Las Vegas et ils ne savaient pas où il se trouvait.

- J'ai essayé tous les endroits où il aurait pu être, mais rien du tout, poursuivit-elle.

La vue de JJ s'embrouilla et les larmes commencèrent à tomber sans aucune retenue. Hotch réalisa la lourdeur et la signification des paroles de JJ. Il osait à peine le croire.

- Ça ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il s'est fait enlevé, essaya Hotch.

- Hotch...J'ai essayé de le rejoindre chez lui et sur son cellulaire, mais il n'y aucune réponse, dit JJ. Spence ne partirait pas sans dire un mot.

Hotch savait que JJ avait raison. C'était dur à admettre, mais Reid s'était fait enlevé et s'ils ne se mettaient pas rapidement au boulot, il serait retrouvé comme les autres. Hotch décida d'aller rejoindre Rossi, mais avant il demanda à JJ de l'avertir si jamais elle avait des nouvelles bonnes ou mauvaises.

Pendant ce temps, les agents Morgan et Prentiss arrivaient devant les blocs appartements où Reid résidait. Le trajet du BAU jusqu'à leur destination s'était fait dans le silence. Aucun d'eux n'osa dire quelque chose de peur de sortir une remarque, un commentaire, une phrase qui ne ferait que rendre la situation plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Reid se faisait enlevé, mais c'était bien la première où ils n'avaient aucune information quelle qu'elle soit. Rien du tout. Pas un indice, pas une piste. Il n'y avait que les meurtres précédents. Et cette information n'était pas réjouissante. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de Hotch ce qui voulait probablement dire qu'il n'en avait aucune.

Ils étaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Reid. Tout semblait normal du moins pour l'instant. Morgan mit sa main sur la poignée et tourna. Étonnamment, la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Prentiss et Morgan se regardèrent un moment. Puis, ils sortirent leur arme de l'étui. Ils entrèrent, prudemment, dans l'appartement.

- Reid! appela Morgan dans l'espoir de découvrir son ami sain et sauf.

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Ils avancèrent lentement dans le vestibule pour déboucher dans un petit salon où était en désordre. Il était évident que Reid avait eu de la visite, mais pas le genre de visite que l'on voudrait avoir. Il y avait des traces de bagarre. Reid avait dû essayer de résister à son agresseur mais en vain. Des livres étaient sur le plancher, un vase avait dû se fracasser au sol car il y avait de la vitre un peu partout. Les coussins du divan étaient sur le sol. Autre que cela tout était normal. Il n'y avait aucun signe de Reid dans l'appartement. Prentiss et Morgan commencèrent leur petite enquête. Il n'y avait aucun signe d'infraction ce qui était étrange. Comment le suspect avait-il pu entrer? Aucune fenêtre n'était brisée et le porte ne semblait pas avoir été forcée. Pourtant, Reid n'aurait jamais laissé entrer un inconnu chez lui. Il était trop prudent pour laisser quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas envahir son espace. C'était moins que probable.

Rien ne laissait croire que Reid était sérieusement blessé pour le moment. Il n'y avait aucune trace sang, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était sain et sauf. Ils ne pourraient s'en doute pas identifier l'intrus avec ce qu'ils trouveraient dans l'appartement et ce s'ils trouvaient quelque chose. Plus tard, des experts dans ce domaine pourraient les éclairer. Les empreintes, des cheveux, en fait tout ce qui pouvait être relié à l'ADN. Ils cherchèrent partout dans l'appartement en quête d'indices pour les aider à trouver leur collègue et ami. Ils gardèrent la chambre de Reid pour la fin ne voulant pas violer l'intimité de Reid inutilement. N'ayant rien trouvé dans l'appartement, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'entrer dans son espace personnel.

Dans la chambre, tout était en ordre. Il y avait peu de meubles; un lit double, une table de nuit, une bibliothèque ce qui était peu étonnant et une garde-robe. La chambre était impersonnelle; pas de photo, la couleur des murs était beige, pas d'objet personnel.

- Ça me semble tellement inapproprié de fouiller à travers ses choses, dit Prentiss.

- Je sais, mais il faut ce qu'il faut pour le trouver. Il faut faire notre boulot comme d'habitude, soupira Morgan.

C'était facile à dire, mais pas à faire. Reid était pour eux un petit frère, un meilleur ami, un collègue et pour certains bien plus que cela. Et il était disparu depuis plusieurs heures, voir peut-être depuis vendredi. Alors que Morgan chercha dans les tiroirs de la table de nuit, Prentiss chercha dans la bibliothèque et dans la garde-robe. C'était tellement Reid d'avoir autant de livres un peu partout. Finalement, Morgan trouva quelque chose d'intéressant bien que perturbant dans les tiroirs de la table. Il trouva une dizaine de lettres qu'il lut furtivement.

- Reid. Oh ''Pretty Boy'', pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit! s'exclama Morgan avec colère.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Morgan? demanda Prentiss inquiète en se précipitant vers lui. Bon sang, Morgan, réponds.

Morgan ne répondit pas. À la place, il lui donna les lettres écrites il y a quelques semaines de cela. Toutes contenaient à peu près les mêmes éléments, toutes aussi troublantes. Prentiss resta immobile comme paralysée, choquée par les morts qu'elle lut sur les feuilles. Elle regarda Morgan sans dire un mot. Elle voyait dans ses yeux de la colère. De la colère contre Reid pour n'avoir rien, mais il en avait plus contre la personne qui avait écrite les lettres. Tous étaient de plus en plus inquiets pour Reid. Toutes ces lettres n'annonçaient rien qui vaille.

- Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit? On aurait pu le protéger, demanda Prentiss.

- J'en ai aucune idée, mais quand on va le trouver je vais lui chauffer les oreilles!

Morgan appela Hotch pour lui dire qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant sans en dire plus. Hotch lui demanda de terminer les cherches et de venir le rejoindre au BAU dès qu'ils pouvaient pour lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient. Et sur ce, il raccrocha pour faire face à sa collègue.

- On doit rejoindre Hotch avec les lettres, le plus vite possible. Maintenant, si on a rien d'autre, partagea Morgan.

- Je crois qu'on peut y aller maintenant. Je crois qu'on a fait le tour. Il n'y avait rien dans la bibliothèque ni dans la garde-robe, lui dit Prentiss.

- Tu es certaine? questionna Morgan.

- Oui.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil. Ils se mirent rapidement en route vers le BAU. Prentiss, assise du côté passager, semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regardait dehors sans jamais détourner le regard. Quant à Morgan, il avait les mains crispées sur le volant. Ce qu'il avait lu, l'avait profondément choqué. Et ramenait des souvenirs qu'il essayait d'oublier depuis longtemps. Il ne pouvait rester objectif quand il savait ce qu'il pouvait arriver à Reid en ce moment même.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence. Les deux agents étaient tous deux perdus dans leurs pensées qui étaient toutes aussi semblables. Leur inquiétait ne faisait que s'accroitre. Ce genre de chose n'était pas sensé leur arriver; pas à eux, pas à Reid. Ça ne pouvait pas être réel. C'était surement un cauchemar, un mauvais rêve et lorsqu'ils se réveilleraient tout serait normal. Hélas, c'était bel et bien la réalité aussi laide qu'elle fut. Dans le SUV, l'air était glacial et le temps semblait s'être arrêté. Puis soudainement :

- Morgan! Attention! s'écria Prentiss qui avait quitté ses songes.

Morgan fut tiré de ses pensées et porta son regard sur la route. Il venait de passer sur une lumière rouge et avait manqué de se faire frapper par un camion. Il s'arrêta sur l'accotement et enfouit son visage sur ses mains qui n'avaient pas quitté le volant.

- Emily, je ne sais vraiment pas comment gérer cette situation, avoua-t-il avec difficulté.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre à cet aveu. Elle aussi avait du mal avec cette situation, mais elle n'était pas aussi proche de Reid comme l'était Morgan.

- Il faut rester objectif même si c'est difficile. Je sais que cette situation est difficile, mais il n'y a pas d'autre moyen si on veut le retrouver. On ne peut pas laisser nos sentiments prendre le dessus sur notre jugement, lui dit-elle tout en essayant d'être rassurante autant pour lui que pour elle-même.

Ils restèrent arrêtés quelques minutes avant de repartir vers le bureau. Prentiss était inquiète, mais pas seulement pour Reid, pour Morgan aussi. Lui et Hotch semblaient être les plus touchés par la disparition du jeune agent. Tous les deux étaient très protecteurs envers Reid comme s'il était un petit enfant qui avait besoin d'être protégé de tout le mal qui l'entourait pour le garder tout aussi innocent que possible. Ils étaient protecteurs, mais jamais ils n'avaient sous-estimé Reid. Il était doué et très intelligent. Il avait un futur prometteur.

Le trajet était interminable et se faisait de plus en plus pénible. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans le SUV que le bruit de l'automobile elle-même. Ils ne tardaient pas à arriver, encore quelques minutes et ils seraient là.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés dans la salle de conférence que le reste de l'équipe les rejoignit. Hotch fut le premier à poser la question. Qu'avaient-ils trouvé qui pourrait les aider à faire avancer l'investigation? Pour seule réponse, Morgan laissa tomber les dix lettres sur la table qui était devant lui. Tous regardèrent les lettres incrédules. Qu'est-ce que de simples lettres pouvaient bien changer dans cette investigation?

Dans une chambre sombre et froide, un homme était endormi sur un petit lit sur lequel il était attaché. Son sommeil fut troublé par toutes les horreurs qui le hantaient depuis plusieurs heures. L'homme souffrait dans ce sommeil qui aurait dû être réparateur. Il gémissait de douleur et se tortillait autant que ses liens lui permettaient. Le jeune homme était terrorisé appelant ceux qui lui étaient chers. Ces personnes, pourtant, ne venaient pas. Il était seul avec son enfer. La douleur de l'homme ne s'arrêta pas aux cauchemars. Loin de là. Physiquement, il faisait peur à voir. Il y avait de nombreuses coupures sur son corps et son visage ainsi que des ecchymoses au niveau du visage et du cou. Quelques unes de ses plaies étaient infectées faisant surgir la fièvre, une terrible fièvre. Cet homme, qui n'avait rien demandé de tout cela, était mal en point. Son agresseur ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il le surveillait constamment, qu'il soit dans la pièce ou devant ses écrans. Il était toujours présent. Et les tourments de sa jeune proie ne faisaient que commencer. Il aimait torturer avant de les briser. Et ce jeune homme ne ferait pas exception à la règle. L'agresseur sourit en observant sa victime qui ne se doutait de rien. Il avait tellement d'idées pour sa victime qu'il était incapable d'attendre plus longtemps. Il laissa ses écrans pour entrer dans la chambre où se trouvait son jeune prisonnier. Il l'approcha lentement et sans bruit. Délicatement, il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'homme. Puis, il tira brusquement avec une poigne de fer les cheveux de l'homme. Ce dernier étendu sur le lit se réveilla immédiatement et gémit de douleur sous la force du geste.

Le jeune homme était faible, très faible, mais il reconnu son enleveur. Il le regarda avec des yeux fatigués suppliant du regard. Il savait ce qui l'attendait et il en avait peur. L'homme devant lui ne montrait aucune merci.

- Non, je vous en pris. Non! S'il vous plaît. Pas encore. Non. Laissez-moi, supplia l'homme les larmes aux yeux. S'il vous plaît, relâchez-moi.

L'homme supplia faiblement, mais son kidnappeur ne broncha pas. Il aimait les voir supplier. Il aimait encore plus lorsqu'ils étaient brisés et dociles. Et cette dernière victime allait offrir plus de plaisir que les autres. Il en était persuadé. Le jeu ne faisait que commencer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il n'avait dormis que quelques heures consécutives depuis qu'on l'avait enlevé. Il aurait voulu dormir et ne plus jamais avoir à ouvrit les yeux. Le sommeil ne lui accordait aucun confort.

La réalité et les songes ne faisaient désormais plus qu'un. Ces mondes qui étaient à l'origine très différents s'étaient reliés pour n'en former qu'un seul. Il souffrait énormément dans les deux; dans l'un physiquement et dans l'autre émotionnellement. Jamais il n'avait la paix. Son tourmenteur était toujours présent qu'il soit ou non dans la petite chambre. Il sentait constamment sa présence.

Reid venait de se réveiller d'un terrible cauchemar où toute l'équipe l'abandonnait aux mains de son agresseur. Reid savait que son équipe ne ferait jamais une telle chose, ils étaient une grande famille. Il savait qu'ils devaient avoir remarqué sa disparition et il espérait qu'ils étaient en train de le chercher. Il espérait de tout cœur, car c'était la seule chose qui le maintenait en vie. Il n'abandonnerait pas si facilement toute lutte. Non, il devait se battre même si c'était douloureux. Et il devait garder espoir s'il ne voulait pas se perdre. Et pourtant c'était tellement difficile de lutter et de rester en vie dans de tel moment. Son agresseur le torturait à chacune de ses visites dans la chambre. Et il ne la quittait que lorsque Reid perdait conscience sous la douleur infernale de la torture. Survivre dans cette torture était un gros effort, un effort surhumain, de la part de Reid autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il avait tant de blessures toutes aussi graves les unes et les autres, que la douleur était toujours présente et ne disparaissait jamais pour longtemps. La fièvre n'aida pas. Sa fièvre qui ne faisait qu'augmenter d'heure en heure ne l'aidait pas à rester concentré sur son objectif. Il devait réussir à profiler Garner d'une quelconque façon et d'utiliser le profil contre lui. C'était sa seule chance si l'équipe ne le trouvait pas.

Dans ses moments de lucidité, il se remémorait les cas Tobias Hankel. Les deux situations étaient très différentes mais il ne pouvait que les associer. Par deux fois, il s'était fait avoir sans qu'il ne s'y attende. Dans les deux cas, il avait causé son propre malheur car il avait pris une mauvaise décision qui sur le coup semblait être bonne. Il était, pourtant, censé être un géni, mais il agissait parfois sans penser à toutes les conséquences et il finissait par regretter avoir fait ses choix. Cette situation était tellement plus dangereuse que celle avec Hankel car il n'avait aucun contact avec son équipe. Et cette dernière n'avait aucune information, il en était certain. Cette fois, il était réellement la victime. Mais de qui? Il ne savait pas, mais il était une victime et pas à cause d'une enquête qu'il menait. Il avait spécifiquement été choisi par son agresseur. Reid avait peur bien plus peur que dans le cas précédent. Il ne voulait pas mourir mais il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il ne pouvait pas avoir les deux. Son agresseur, Vincent Garner, faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il n'ait pas les deux.

Garner était totalement obsédé par Reid, s'en était démentiel. Il le voulait tellement. Avant de l'enlever, il l'avait tant désiré et se désire ne faisait qu'augmenter lorsqu'il était en sa présence. Il voulait le voir souffrir. Il voulait voir la peur dans ses yeux. Il voulait l'entendre supplier. Il voulait le briser et le posséder. Son obsession n'avait pas été aussi grande et forte pour les autres. Reid était plus important que les autres. Il était plus résistant et fort. Garner aimait les défis, plus ses victimes se débattaient, plus il était excité. Garner savait qu'il finirait par tuer Reid s'il était trop enthousiaste lors des tortures. Il devait se contrôler et faire attention car il ne voulait pas le tuer maintenant. Il voulait le garder avec lui le plus longtemps possible.

Spencer Reid n'en pouvait plus des jeux de Garner. Peu à peu, son esprit se brisait. Il voulait en finir même si cela signifiait atteindre le point du non-retour. Il voulait continuer à espérer que Hotch, Morgan, Rossi et Prentiss finiraient par venir le sauver des griffes de son bourreau mais tellement de temps c'était écoulé depuis son enlèvement. Plus ils prenaient de temps, plus les chances qu'ils le retrouvent en vie étaient faibles. Reid savait tout cela et ça lui faisait mal de savoir tant de choses, des choses qui faisaient diminuer son espoir. Mal de savoir tant de choses et ne pouvoir rien faire pour se sortir de là. Il essayait mais ce n'était pas très concluant. Il essayait de ne pas penser lorsqu'il était lucide car il ne pensait qu'à la mort. Et même dans ses délires, il voyait l'échec. Il voyait son équipe abandonner, l'abandonner avec se monstre qui l'avait enlevé de l'endroit où il se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Reid, attaché sur le lit, attendit Garner sachant que ce dernier n'allait pas tarder. À chaque fois qu'il se réveillait Garner arrivait quelques instants plus tard. Et il commençait à chaque torture. Lors des tortures, Reid se débattait et suppliait jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de force. Il n'osait pas bouger, il ne voulait pas avoir mal. Il tremblait de tout son corps qui essayait de combattre la fièvre. Pour la première depuis son arrivé dans la chambre, l'inévitable arriva. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues sales et rougies. Il avait mal et il était terrorisé bien qu'il essayait de tout cacher. Il savait comment ce genre de cas finissait. Il savait ce qu'il arrivait aux victimes. Il savait comment l'agresseur agissait et comment il finissait ses victimes. Pour la première fois, il aurait voulu ne pas savoir, il aurait voulu garder espoir même si personne ne venait.

Garner ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps. Il entra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit. Comme à chaque fois, il ne dit rien. Il posa sa main sur les joues mouillées de Reid pour essuyer délicatement ses larmes. Si Reid n'avait pas eu aussi peur de lui, il aurait presque apprécié cette marque de tendresse. Alors, il ne fit ce que son corps lui dit de faire, il essaya de détourner la tête mais Garner prit son autre main pour tenir en place la tête de Reid.

- Voyons, ne pleure pas. Du moins pas encore. On vient à peine de commencer, dit Garner doucement.

Reid étouffa un sanglot. À ces mots, ses larmes ne firent qu'augmenter. Les mots de Garner étaient agonisants.

- J'ai dit : Ne pleure pas! Ordonna Garner plus agressivement alors qu'il essuya violemment les joues de Reid.

Reid essaya tant bien que mal de cesser de pleurer, mais ses yeux remplis d'eau n'étaient pas sous son contrôle. Garner se fit violent. Reid avait mal aux joues en plus de tous ses autres maux. Après un temps, les larmes cessèrent et Garner s'éloigna un peu de lui.

Garner observa Reid un moment avant de se rapprocher de lui. Il le détacha du lit et lui empoigna le bras pour le traîner au sol. Il le traîna à l'extérieur de la pièce pour l'amener dans une autre pièce. Une pièce que Reid n'avait encore jamais vue. Reid se laissa faire sans se débattre. La pièce était vide et il y avait du plastic qui recouvrait les murs et le plancher. Garner lâcha Reid et sortit de la pièce. Voyant l'opportunité, Reid essaya de se lever pour s'échapper. Mais à peine était-il sur ses pieds qu'il tomba à genou. Il n'avait pas la force de marcher alors il décida de se traîner jusqu'à la porte qui était grande ouverte. Au même moment où il franchissait le cadre de porte Garner revint. Ce dernier vit Reid et il l'empoigna à nouveau pour le ramener dans la pièce d'une main ferme. Reid vit qu'il tenait dans l'autre main un objet. Garner lâcha sa proie sur le sol de plastic. Reid étendu sur le dos vit que l'objet que Garner tenait était une sorte de corde qu'il déroula. Les yeux de Reid s'agrandirent lorsqu'il constata qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un fouet. Garner se rapprocha de lui, fouet en main alors que Reid tentait désespérément de s'éloigner le plus possible en rampant sur le sol. Mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas fuir. Il arrêta de ramper lorsqu'il rencontra le mur. Il fit face à son agresseur avec un regard terrifié. Garner avait un sourire démoniaque sur les lèvres. Il était désormais à une trentaine de centimètres de Reid. Il lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis, il lui en donna plusieurs jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur le ventre. Il se pencha vers Reid et sortit un couteau d'une de ses poches de pantalons. Il coupa le chandail de Reid avec le couteau et lui retira les morceaux du vêtement de son torse. Reid était couché sur le ventre qui lui faisait très mal et il anticipait ce qui allait venir. Il tremblait de peur et de douleur.

Garner plaça Reid de façon à ce qu'il soit à genou. Il se baissa et lui murmura à l'oreille : ''Ne bouges pas ou ça ne va être que plus douloureux pour toi''. Reid tremblait de plus en plus et il essaya de maintenir la position dans laquelle il était mais il n'était pas très fort. Quelques secondes plus tard, le premier coup fouetta le dos de Reid qui laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur. Les coups de fouet retentissaient sur le dos de Reid. Garner le fouetta sans merci. À un certain point, Reid qui n'en pouvait plus se mit à crier, à supplier, à pleurer.

Quant à Garner, il était en plein extase. Il aimait entendre Reid. C'était bien mieux que de voir Reid dans l'état qu'il était. Non, qu'il n'aimait pas voir les conséquences de ses tortures sur le jeune homme mais il préférait l'entendre le supplier. Il aimait avoir le contrôler.

Les minutes passèrent et Garner continua d'abattre le fouet sur le dos ensanglanté de son jeune prisonnier. Chaque coup de fouet déchirait la peau pâle et bleuit de Reid. Les cris se changèrent lentement en hurlement pour se terminer en silence. La douleur de Reid était tellement insupportable qu'il n'avait pu que crier et hurler son mal. Mais après un temps, il n'avait plus force pour crier en plus d'avoir la gorge tout aussi déchirée que son dos. La torture dura encore un moment, elle s'arrêta lorsque Garner s'aperçut que Reid ne bougeait plus. Spencer Reid était étendu de tout son long sur le plancher froid de la pièce. Il n'était plus depuis longtemps à genou. Garner lui donna un coup de pied auquel il ne répondit pas. Alors il le retourna sur le dos avec son pied. Reid avait les yeux fermés, inconscient. L'agresseur regarda le visage angélique de sa victime avant de quitter la pièce, laissant Reid, inconscient, sur le sol. Il verrouilla la porte derrière lui et monta à la salle de bain pour se laver de tout le sang de Reid qui s'était répandu sur lui.

Reid était inconscient sur le plancher revêtu de plastic de la petite chambre blanche. Pour une fois, son sommeil semblait presque paisible. Son visage était détendu malgré qu'il fût rouge de sang et bleuit par les ecchymoses. Quand il se réveillerait tout allait continuer, tout allait empirer.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Il avait perdu la notion du temps depuis longtemps. Ce qu'il savait du temps lui venait de Garner lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite. Garner venait souvent la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à Reid. Il venait plusieurs fois par jour. Quand il venait Reid savait qu'il aurait mal. La douleur était rendue la seule chose qu'il connaissait. Il souffrait physiquement et psychologiquement. Il avait tant de blessures un peu partout sur son corps qu'il était méconnaissable. Garner prenait plaisir à le torturer et il ne le savait que trop bien. Reid sentait son regard rempli d'envie quand il venait le visiter. Il avait peur de ce regard qui laissait place à ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Il en connaissait la théorie et espérait ne pas avoir à l'expérimenter. Il essayait de pousser ces pensées le plus possible dans sa tête pour se concentrer sur quelque chose de plus joyeux. Il essaya de se convaincre que son équipe viendrait le délivrer. Que Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss, JJ et Garcia étaient à sa recherche et qu'ils étaient tout près de le trouver. À l'occasion, les visites de Garner n'étaient pas si douloureuses. Par fois, il venait dans la pièce et il ne faisait qu'observer Reid. Il pouvait passer des heures à le regarder sans bouger et sans dire la moindre chose.

Reid était couché sur le lit en position fœtale. Garner l'avait détaché quelques heures auparavant jugeant qu'il n'était pas en état de vouloir s'enfuir. Il était inoffensif. Il était pratiquement une poupée de chiffon. Reid avait les yeux fermés, mais il ne dormait pas. Il voulait éviter le regard de Garner le plus possible. De plus, il n'avait pas beaucoup de force, car il consommait peu de nourriture et d'eau. Il avait faim et il avait soiffe, mais Garner ne lui donnait que très peu de nourriture et d'eau. De plus, tout son corps lui faisait mal, mais il essaya tant bien que mal de réfléchir à un moyen pour sortir de se calvaire. Il savait que l'individu qui l'avait enlevé avait un quelconque problème obsessionnel et qu'il était l'objet de cette obsession. Que faire? Cette question trottinait dans sa tête. Une partie de lui voulait abandonner tout combat alors que l'autre partie de lui voulait combattre Garner. De plus, il commençait à douter que son équipe soit à sa recherche ou qu'elle puisse le trouver.

Garner le torturait tout en lui apportant un certain réconfort. Un instant, il le battait et l'autre instant il s'excusait et lui promettait que tout irait bien bientôt. Il lui disait que bientôt ils seront heureux et que plus rien de ne pourra s'immiscer être eux. Plus rien ne pourra les séparer. Reid n'y comprenait rien, car il avait tout mal à tout comprendre à cause de son état. Garner croyait-il vraiment qu'il consentirait à cette idée d'un futur avec lui? Croyait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait être heureux avec la personne qu'ait son agresseur? Reid ne voulait plus qu'une chose que cette torture finisse peu importe la façon qu'elle finirait. Il voulait la paix.

C'était un jour pluvieux et sombre. Le ciel annonçait un violent orage. Garner descendit rejoindre Reid dans la pièce dans laquelle il était confiné. Il observa Reid, couché sur le lit, pendant un moment. Puis, il s'approcha vivement du lit pour tirer du sommeil sa jeune proie. Quelque peu désorienté, Reid ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait autour lui. Tout était légèrement flou autour de lui, mais tout se clarifia lorsqu'il put voir Garner. Il retint sa respiration ayant peur de ce dernier et ses yeux virevoltaient dans ses orbites. Terrifié, il n'osa ni parler ni bouger. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier, car Garner semblait d'une humeur indécise. Par instant, il semblait calme et serein alors que l'instant d'après une colère impressionnante et terrifiante pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. Reid décida d'attendre que son kidnappeur fasse le premier geste avant de parler et de bouger. Garner s'approcha de lui et lui prit fermement un bras.

- Allez! Debout! dit Garner d'une puissante qui le terrorisa encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Craignant les foudres de Garner, il obéit immédiatement et se laissa trainer par Garner jusqu'à la salle de bain où Garner lâcha brusquement son emprise sur Reid. Il le lâcha si brusquement que Reid eut de la difficulté à rester sur ses pieds.

- Déshabilles-toi, Spence, lui demanda-t-il plus doucement.

Reid rougit et essaya de fuir la pièce, mais Garner lui saisit le bras d'une poigne de fer avant qu'il ne puisse se rendre à la porte de la salle de bain. Reid se débattait comme un petit démon pour se libérer de la poigne de Garner. Mais rien à faire, il était bien plus fort et bien plus puissant que lui. Malgré tout, il continua de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas se déshabiller devant cet homme craignant ce qu'il pouvait lui faire dans cet état de vulnérabilité. Il commença même à crier et à se débattre plus violemment lorsque Garner lui saisit les deux bras et tenta de l'immobiliser.

- Je ne te le dirai pas une troisième fois. Alors enlève tes vêtements sinon la punition sera terrible. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable, n'est-ce pas, Spence? Tu sais ce qui t'arrivera si tu continues de me défier, Spence? Tu sais, n'est-ce pas? Allez, réponds-moi!

Reid ne savait que trop bien quel genre de torture Garner était capable de lui faire subir. Il subissait sa torture depuis plusieurs jours et il ne voulait pas souffrir davantage. Il en avait plus qu'assez. Tout homme avait une limite et celle de Reid était presque atteinte. Donc en guise de réponse, Reid acquiesça de la tête tout en tremblant légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à formuler une phrase, tellement il avait peur de l'homme ou plutôt de ce que cette homme était capable de faire.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois faire pour éviter que je ne me fâche, n'est-ce pas? lui demanda Garner avec un sourire vainqueur.

Reid acquiesça de nouveau, mais n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il regardait Garner sans croiser le regard ce dernier de peur qu'il ne se fâche. Il le regardait sans bouger comme si la peur l'avait pétrifié. Un moment passa et Garner commençait à s'impatienter. Il n'aimait pas la désobéissance et ne la tolérait pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends pour te bouger? Une invitation? rétorqua-t-il.

Ces paroles réveillèrent Reid et il baissa la tête en guise de soumission. Lentement, il commença à se dévêtir. Il prenait tout son temps pour deux raisons. La première était qu'il souffrait énormément et que le moindre mouvement était pour lui une vraie torture. La deuxième et la dernière était qu'il avait peur et qu'il voulait retarder l'inévitable. Il commença par enlever les morceaux un par un. Il se défit des morceaux qui lui manqueraient moins. Puis arriva le moment le plus difficile, enlever son boxer. Avant d'enlever ce dernier morceau, il leva la tête et supplia Garner du regard.

- Ah non, non, non. Quand je dis de te déshabiller, ça comprend les sous-vêtements. Alors dépêches-toi un peu, je n'ai pas que ça à faire!

Lentement et tremblotant, Reid enleva son sous-vêtement. Aussitôt enlevé, il porta ses mains devant lui pour essayer de couvrir un peu son corps nu. Il se sentait si humilié et gêné qu'il rebaissa la tête pour cacher son visage rougit et pour éviter le regard de l'homme.

Garner le regarda avec un regard rempli de désir. Et il semblait se retenir de lui sauter dessus. Garner s'approcha de Reid. Il était si près que Reid pouvait sentir son halène et la chaleur de son corps. Le jeune commença à paniqué. Cette proximité le mettait réellement mal-à-l'aise. Il n'aimait pas être si proche d'un inconnu, encore moins dans cette position. Croyant que Garner allait le toucher, il ferma les yeux comme s'il croyait que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar et qu'il allait se réveiller d'une minute à l'autre. Après un instant, il ne sentit rien. Par contre, il pouvait entendre le bruit de l'eau qui sortait du pommeau de douche. Il rouvrit les yeux et laissa échapper un soupire de soulagement qui ne passa inaperçu auprès de Garner. Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir l'eau de la douche.

- Embarque dans la douche et laves-toi. Fais ça vite ou sinon…

Craignant l'homme, Reid obéit malgré sa timidité face à la présence constante de Garner pendant qu'il se lavait. Il n'y avait aucun rideau de douche pour empêcher Garner de regarder avec avidité son corps nu et ruisselant d'eau. Lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il s'apprêta à sortir de la douche, Garner n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il voulait le jeune homme. Il le prit par le poignet et le tira contre corps pressant le corps de Reid contre le sien. Il posa bouche près de son oreille.

- Tu es mien, Spence. Plus rien ne nous sépare à présent, lui murmura Garner à l'oreille.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Hotch était assis sur la chaise devant son bureau. Il avait en main les lettres que Morgan et Prentiss avaient ramenées de l'appartement de Reid. Il les avait toutes lues à plus d'une reprise. Et il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas son jeune subordonné. Reid aurait dû venir lui parler de ces lettres. Pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi? Pourquoi leur avait-il caché cette chose si importante? Avait-il cru que ces lettres n'avaient pas d'importances? Cette hypothèse était des plus improbable puisqu'il savait ce que ce type de personnalité était capable de faire. Dans ce cas, avait-il être capable de gérer la situation ou voulait-il simplement l'ignorer? Peu important toutes ces questions. Il était trop tard pour y songer comme le mal était déjà fait. Hotch se demandait, toutefois, comment il avait pu leur caché ce qu'il se passait, car rien dans son comportement des dernières semaines n'avait laissé paraître qu'il était en détresse. Il avait très bien caché ce qu'il se passait et ça le mettait en colère. Reid n'avait-il pas confiance en lui, après toutes ces années? Il lui avait pourtant montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il ne savait pas comment Reid fonctionnait et parfois, il aimerait bien le savoir.

Depuis que Morgan et Prentiss étaient revenus avec les lettres, Hotch était le seul à les avoir lues, à l'exception de ces deux-là. Hotch n'avait pas voulu que Rossi, JJ et Garcia les lisent immédiatement. Il avait voulu les lire une première fois seul pour pouvoir contrôler ses émotions lorsqu'il serait avec le reste de l'équipe. Éventuellement, il était inévitable que le reste de l'équipe les lise, car ils avaient eux aussi le droit de savoir ce qu'il se passait avec leur plus jeune agent. Par contre, ils auraient du mal à assimiler le contenu des lettres. Dieu sait comme ce fut difficile pour Hotch de les lire. Ce serait d'autant plus difficile pour JJ et Garcia, mais elles devaient savoir, car après tout elles faisaient elles aussi parties de l'équipe.

Hotch demanda à chaque membre de l'équipe de le rejoindre dans la salle-conférence pour leur divulguer le contenu des lettres. Une fois qu'ils furent tous arrivés, il les fit asseoir et commença à parler.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Comme vous le savez, Reid a été enlevé dans son appartement durant la fin de semaine donc ça fait plus ou moins trois jours qu'il a disparu. Nous ne savons pas quand exactement il a été enlevé, mais nous savons grâce aux lettres que Morgan et Prentiss ont trouvées dans l'appartement de Reid que son agresseur connaissait sa routine et ses habitudes. Il connaissait pratiquement ses moindres faits et gestes. Nous savons aussi que cet individu est obsédé par Reid, car à plusieurs reprises dans les lettres il identifie Reid comme étant sa propriété. De plus, la première lettre date de quelques mois. Donc, Reid savait qu'il y avait un individu qui l'épiait. Et il a décidé de se taire. Je vous laisse la liberté de lire le contenu de ces lettres si vous le désirez réellement.

Tous restèrent muets ne comprenant pas pourquoi Reid avait fait le choix de ne pas parler des lettres qu'il recevait. Tous l'auraient aidé s'il leur en avait parlé. Ils auraient tout fait pour l'aider et pour éviter que le problème ne s'aggrave. Lentement, ils commencèrent chacun à lire les lettres que Hotch avait déposées sur la table. Elles étaient toutes aussi terribles les unes des autres.

_Spencer, Spencer, Spencer… Je te vois… ton corps, tes cheveux légèrement ondulés et doux, ta bouche rosée qui ne demande qu'à être mienne, ta peau douce et laiteuse qui ne demande qu'à être touchée. Depuis, le premier jour où je t'ai vu dans le petit café, je savais que tu m'étais destiné. Tu es mien, Spencer. Tu as tout fait pour capter mon attention. Tu m'as ensorcelé avec ta beauté et ta voix envoutante. Bientôt, Spencer. Bientôt, nous serons ensemble, ensemble pour l'éternité pour le meilleur et pour le pire. En attendant, je te vois…_

Rossi avait mal au cœur de lire ces terribles lettres, mais il devait continuer. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie et c'était de vomir. Pour une des rares fois, son travail l'écœurait et il voulait que le cauchemar s'arrête une bonne fois pour toute. Il voulait entendre le génie parler de statistiques sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il reporta son attention sur les lettres.

_Tu m'ignores peut-être, mais je suis tout de même là. Je te vois. Je t'observe. Je te suis. Je suis partout où tu vas, que ce soit au café du coin de la rue ou celui sur le grand boulevard. Je suis partout où tu es. Tu fais comme je ne suis pas là. Mais toujours je suis là. Ne m'ignore plus, Spencer. Ne m'ignore plus où tu connaîtras ma colère. Bientôt, Spencer, nous serons réunis à jamais._

Garcia et JJ n'en pouvaient plus de les lire. C'était trop difficile. Reid n'avait rien dit à propos de ces lettres troublantes et menaçantes. Comment avait-il pu le leur cacher? Quelle imprudence de sa part. Elles s'arrêtèrent de lire. Elles essayèrent de se contenir et de ne pas pleurer.

_Je t'ai dit de plus m'ignorer, Spencer! Tu le regretteras, Spencer. Que tu le regretteras lorsque tu seras à moi. Ce jour se rapproche de plus en plus. Comme j'ai hâte de pouvoir te toucher après pensée tant de temps à te regarder. J'ai hâte de toucher ta peau douce… de mettre mes doigts dans tes cheveux… de toucher tes lèvres… bientôt tu seras complètement mien, Spencer._

Comment Reid avait-il pu ignorer le problème? se demanda Rossi. Pour un génie, ces décisions laissaient à désirer. Peut-être avait-il cru à une mauvaise plaisanterie ou peut-être avait-on menacé de lui faire du mal ou de faire du mal à un proche s'il parlait. Pour être les meilleurs profileurs, Rossi se sentait assez médiocre de n'avoir rien vu dans le comportement de Reid qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Reid était un être particulier et complexe. Tout de même, il n'avait rien vu. Ni lui, ni Hotch, ni Prentiss et ni Morgan n'avaient rien vu, ce qui montrait que Reid était nettement meilleur qu'il ne paraissait. Lorsqu'il le voulait vraiment, Reid pouvait leur cacher les pires choses alors que d'autres fois on pouvait deviner que quelque chose n'allait pas. La seule conclusion que Rossi pu faire était que Reid n'était pas un génie pour rien.

_J'arrive, Spencer… je t'attends… je suis là… je t'amène avec moi pour toujours et tu ne sauras m'échapper. Dis au revoir, Spencer, à ceux qui t'ont éloigné de moi, car jamais plus tu ne les verras. Tu pars avec moi. À toute suite, Spencer._

Cette lettre avait été la dernière. Rossi pouvait le deviner puisque c'était la seule qui n'avait pas été envoyée par La Poste. La personne qui l'avait écrite devait l'avoir lui-même laisser dans l'appartement de Reid peu de temps avant qu'il n'enlève ce dernier. Grâce aux lettres, ils pouvaient conclure que l'UNSUB avait longuement épié Reid. Il l'avait observé à un tel point qu'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait à chaque moment de la journée ou presque. De plus, tout laissait croire que cet être était vraiment obsédé par Reid. Il avait un désir malsain. Rossi savait qu'il ne restait peu d'éléments à découvrir avant qu'ils ne puissent trouver Reid et son bourreau. Ils savaient que Reid avait été épié durant plusieurs semaines avant que l'UNSUB ne passe à l'acte. Puis, les lettres laissaient croire que l'UNSUB avait été attiré vers Reid en raison de son apparence physique qui devait lui rappeler celle d'une personne qui l'avait laissé antérieurement. Donc, l'UNSUB devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que Reid, tout au plus trente ans. Ils savaient également que l'homme ayant enlevé Reid avait besoin de se sentir en contrôle des choses ainsi que d'avoir le pouvoir sur sa victime, soit leur jeune génie. Maintenant, il fallait découvrir qui était cet homme. Où travaillait-il? Quel était l'élément qui avait déclenché le comportement de l'UNSUB? Où habitait-il? Voilà des questions qui restaient pour le moment sans réponse. Rossi ainsi que les autres savaient qu'ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps pour trouver Reid, car les statistiques ne jouaient pas en leur faveur. Ils devaient faire vite sinon leur ami pourrait dire adieu à la vie.

L'homme était assis dans le coin de pièce les jambes remontées contre son torse. Il se berçait inconsciemment, les yeux fermés. Ses lèvres remuaient, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il était sale et était couvert de sang. Il semblait à peine vivant en raison des nombreuses blessures qui se trouvaient sur son corps et de la pâleur de sa peau. La couleur du sang qui était d'un rouge vif contrastait avec la blancheur de sa peau. Il souffrait silencieusement depuis des heures. Rien ne pouvait endormir sa douleur, à l'exception de ce qu'il redoutait plus que tout : la mort. Cette option, qu'était la mort, semblait presque invitante. Il ne croyait plus en rien, tout espoir l'avait quitté quelque temps auparavant. Son bourreau avait fait en sorte qu'il n'y ait que deux choix : la mort et se livrer corps et âme dans les bras de celui qui le torturait depuis de nombreux jours. Le meilleur choix lui paraissait presque évident, assis sur le sol froid de la pièce. L'homme arrêta de se bercer et ouvrit ses grands yeux bruns. Son choix était fait.

Hotch ne sachant plus quoi faire pour tenter de retrouver leur jeune génie demanda à JJ de donner une conférence de presse. Elle montra une photo de Reid et donna le profil que l'équipe avait finalement établi quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle demanda à la population de les contacter s'ils avaient vu l'agent Spencer Reid ou s'ils connaissaient une personne qui correspondait à la description qu'elle fit. Cette conférence était pratiquement le dernier espoir qu'ils avaient de retrouver Reid, car tout le reste ne semblait rien donner. Mais ils devaient tout de même garder espoir qu'ils le trouveraient en vie. Ils continueraient de le rechercher même s'ils devaient y passer des mois et même s'ils le trouvaient mort. Ils devaient continuer, car aucun d'eux n'aurait l'esprit tranquille tant que Reid manquait à l'appel. Pendant que JJ tenait la conférence de presse, Morgan et Prentiss faisaient le tour des endroits que Reid fréquentait pour demander aux gens s'ils avaient un homme aborder leur génie. Garcia essayait de restreinte les suspects potentiels alors que Rossi discutait avec la police locale. Hotch écoutait JJ parler sans vraiment porter attention à ce qu'elle disait durant la conférence. Il était trop préoccupé. Il se sentait si impuissant, comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Il détestait se sentir ainsi, comme si le sort de Reid reposait entre ses mains. Il sentait que peu importe, ce qu'il choisissait de faire allait causer la mort de leur collègue. Il ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, mais au fond lui-même il voudrait crier pour faire sortir tout ce qu'il cachait à l'intérieur. Il voulait exploser, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. Et il voulait pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas. Hotch ne pouvait pas pleurer, car il avait oublié comment faire.

La conférence terminée, les membres de l'équipe se retrouvèrent au BAU pour faire le point de ce qu'ils avaient chacun trouvé. Puis, un agent de sécurité demanda à parler à Hotch. Rossi, JJ, Prentiss et Morgan se questionnèrent du regard et observèrent leur boss discuté un peu plus loin avec l'agent de sécurité. L'expression de Hotch était dur, mais alors que l'agent parlait le visage de Hotch se détendit et l'étonnement apparu. Le reste de l'équipe regardaient l'échange en silence ne comprenant pas ce qui se déroulait quelques mètres plus loin. Ils attendaient impatiemment que Hotch revienne pour leur dire ce qui se passait. Après un certain temps, l'agent de sécurité se retira et Hotch retourna auprès de son équipe avec une expression très neutre qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion quelque qu'elle soit.

- On a peut-être notre UNSUB, leur dit Hotch avec espoir.


End file.
